Cancer Genomics and Cell Growth Research in the newly developed Cancer Genomics and Cell Growth Program focuses on genetic and molecular events controlling normal versus malignant cell proliferation, differentiation and survival. The overall goal of the program is to define biologically significant genetic and molecular alterations in tumor cells so that information can be used to more effectively detect and treat human cancers. There are two major overlapping research themes within the program. Theme 1 is the study of genomic organization and cancer gene expression / analysis, which focuses on identifying and characterizing key genetic events related to cancer. Theme 2 involves the study of cell growth, differentiation, survival and transformation. Research within this theme examines the functional roles of eukaryotic genes and viruses in fundamental cell processes that contribute to tumor cell development and metastasis. Major accomplishments of the Cancer Genomics and Cell Growth Program over the past funding period include identification and characterization of novel cancer genes and/or biomarkers, development of novel animal tumor models to discover and assess cancer gene function in vivo, and studies defining the molecular involvement of human papilloma viruses in cervical as well as Head and Neck cancers. There are numerous past and present productive collaborations between members of the Program and with members of other Cancer Center programs. Key examples of intraprogrammatic research collaborations include a) studies revealing the role of chromatin binding proteins (such as RPA, DNA polymerases, HPl, transcription factors) in gene expression and how that impacts the cancer phenotype, b) studies defining basic mechanisms of viral infection and replication, and how that leads to cell transformation, and c) the discovery and subsequent functional analysis of novel genetic pathways of carcinogenesis. There are currently 16 NIH and NCI funded projects involving multiple Program members and/or HCCC members from other programs serving as co-Investigators. This new program consists of 36 members from 15 departments (11 basic science and 4 clinical departments) and 4 Colleges. Peer-reviewed, research funding for this program totals $9,107,617 with $2,741,157 (30%) coming from the NCI Program members published 312 cancer-related publications over the prior funding period. Of these, 14% were intraprogrammatic, 17% were inter-programmatic and 8% were both intra and inter-programmatic, for a total of 39% collaborative publications.